mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Oaktopus
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Water, Psychic, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer, Gold |beds required = 2 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Water |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Potbelly and Toe Jammer |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 30 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 300 |selling price coin = 5,500 |placement xp = 4,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Oaktopus looks like a brown tree with tentacles and a face, similar to Treebeard from The Lord of the Rings. It has two teeth on its upper jaw, bulging yellow eyes, red lips and a nose, and a blue tongue. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by pondering-ish eye-shifting like the Toe Jammer and jerking its root-like tentacles. Song Audio sample: The Oaktopus contributes to the song by harmonizing with "Ashoo-wa-doo-wa-doo" in a low, raspy voice. On Cold Island, the Oaktopus sings "Shoop, shoop, shoowep, shooowededoo". On Water Island, the Oaktopus sings "Ashoo-wa-doo-wa-doo, ashoo-wa-doo-wa-doo, ashoo-wa-Doo-a-Doo, ashoo-wa doo-wa-day" also in a low, raspy voice. On Psychic Island, the Oaktopus sings "Shoooooooo-dooooooo-doooooooo-doo, Shoooooo-dooooooo-doooooo-dooo, Shoooooo-dooooooo-DOOOOOOOOOO-doooooooo-dooooo..." On Shugabush Island, the Oaktopus sings "Shoo-wa-Shoo-wa-Doo-Aday-Shoo-A-Doo-Wee-Doo". On Gold Island, the Oaktopus sings "Shoo-aw-da-day, Shoo-aw-da-day, Shoo-aw-da-day-day-day". Breeding The Oaktopus can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Water. + Potbelly and Toe Jammer On Shugabush Island, the Oaktopus must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Fwog|7| |Thumpies|9| |Rootitoot|9| |Shugabass|9| |Reflecting Pool|6||Trumplite|11||Spurrit Statue|15| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin " " is possibly a portmanteau between Oak Tree and Octopus. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Oaktopus Spooktacle 2012.png|2012 - 2014 On October 30th, 2012, the Oaktopus was TP'ed, similar to the Spooktacle Trees on Plant Island. The Oaktopus wore this outfit again for the 2013 and 2014 season. Notes * The plural of Oaktopus is Oaktopi, apparently, similar to the plural for "octopus". * The Oaktopus can be heard in the loading screen's song in the same tune as Plant Island's, but at a lower tempo and tone. * In the My PomPom trailer, the Oaktopus's song can be heard. * On Shugabush Island, the Oaktopus has two small green birds (resembling the birds that inhabit Plant Island) in a nest on its head. These were added in Version 1.3.2. * There is a bug in the game where if you breed an Oaktopus with a Reedling, you will get a Reedling as a result. * In the game files Oaktopus is referred to as "Squidtree" Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Psychic Island Category:Natural Monsters